


Trap

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and Robin find an animal in a poacher's trap.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any idea what the ecosystem of the new enchanted forrest is like. I picked an animal pretty much at random.

Alice and Robin ran through a secluded part of the woods, laughing at some part of one adventure or other. Alice occasionally breaking off into a slightly faster run and Robin having to speed up just as well.

Robin stopped and threw her hands up in a mock surrender. "Okay. You win, tower girl. Gods you're fast."

Alice laughed as Robin pulled her into a kiss. Alice leaned into the kiss. This was nice. She waan't alone anymore. She hd Robin. What was that sound?

Alice pulled away.

Robin glanced around. She didn't sed anything that looked out of their ordinary.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Could have just been wind."

"Yeah." Alice often heard sounds louder than robin did because she simply wasn't as used to them.

They sat down and talked for a bit. Alice lea ed in to kiss Robin again but heard the sound slightly louder this time.

"Sokething's wrong. I hear something. Come on"

Robin got up..if Alice thought something was going on, it probably was. And if she wanted to walk towards potential danger, she wasn't going to stop her. Alice wouldn't exactly be deterred easily anyway.

They walked around the forest holding hands until they came across an animal in a cage.

"Who would do this?" Alice asked approaching the creature. She knew exactly what it was like to be stuck in a cage for any amount of time. She'd hated it. She'd bern all alone. She couldn't let anyone or anything else go through the same thing. It waan't right.

"Alice, it's a tiger. This isn't safe."

"I don't care, Robin. He's alone and he's trapped and he doesn't know why anyone would do that to him."

Robin knew Alice wasn't just talking about the tiger anymore. The tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes made that even more clear.

Alice turned back to the tiger. "I know, you don't want to be in there. You want to run. And you want to be with your family. I'll help you. I have to help you."

"Will you?" A gruff voice said but Alice didn't hear it she was focused on using her hwirpin to undo the lock.

"Alice," Robin tried tgetr her attention as she aimed her bow at the man.

"Almost got it."

"Alice,.run." Robin warned her. She didn't want her to get hurt. She loved her too much, and Killian would likely resort to his pirate ways if anyone dared hurt his daughter.

Alice stood up and opened the tiger's too small enclosure. Then turned to the man.

"Put the tiger back, sweetheart. Or else this is going to get a bit ugly."

"No. He deserves to be free." Alice had taken so long to cone to terms with that word. To feel like she felt free. Robin was proud of her. But now was not the time.

"No, he's going to the zoo."

"What's a zoo?"

"Listen little lass, You go your way. I'll go mine and we can all laugh about this one day."

Lass. Papa called her that a lot as a kid. But he'd never been anything but loving to her. And here was this stranger trying to use it to get her to allow him to hurt someone else in a way she knew hurt.

"No. I know what it's like to be stuck somewhere and I won't let you do it."

The man took a step towards Alice. Robin readjusted her aim. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The tiger was now out of the poacher's trap. Robin hoped the tiger would leave everyone alone and not decide to just eat everyone in sight.

The tiger let out a roar that startled everyone but the poacher was actually frightened and backed down.

"I can always just trap him or a different animal another day." The man shouted in a final attempt at getting what he wanted. And then the poacher ran away.

Alice turned to robin, leaving rhe tiger behind her.

"Alice, there's still a massive predator behind you."

"He won't hurt anyone."

Robin blinked. Alice trusted everyone and everything too much. Even after she'd been shown that the world was a cruel place, she didn't care. Everyone was good until they showed her otherwise.

Alice turned back to the tiger.

"You're okay, aren't you? Maybe a little sad? Do you knlw where your family is?"

Alice knew the animals coulsn't actually talk but she'd only had her toys and the animals that could manage to even get near her tower to talk to for so long that she talked to them as if they would.

Alice reached out to the tiger. "Alice, don't. That's a bad_" Robin cut herself off as the large animal laid down and rolled onto his side, exposing his belly to Alice. Alice had practically tamed a tiger.

Robin's mouth fell open.

"Robin, you should pet him."

Robin thought for a moment. She might die trying but this was so cool.

Robin walked far morr carefully over to the animal than Alice had even feigned and sat down next to Alice. Robin reached her hand out and stroked the cat. It was just a big cat. A big cat that could eat them but a cat nonetheless.

"So much for making it to dinner on time," Robin mentioned. They were supposed to meet her mom for dinner a while ago.

"What's a zoo?" Alice asked once they'd said goodbye and started walking towards Robin's house.

Robin explained. And Alice hadn't reacted well to the thought of animals locked up for any reason. And had said she was going to do something about it.

"I'll help you take down the local zoo, gladly. But first can we get through dinner with my mom?" Robin brushed Alice's hair out of her face as she returned the hairpin Alice had dropped and then used her key to get into the house. The zoo was a problem for another day.


End file.
